Soulmates always meet
by BirdeG
Summary: What happens if Finn and Rachel never get back together during college? They have gotten married , divorce or widowed. When they bump into each other the first time in six years. how will they react? Will they come back together?
1. We meet again

It has been five years since they have spoken, they both have been married to other people. Rachel Berry was Rachel Weston, yes she had married to a guy she thought she loved. She had a lovely son with him name David Matthew Weston, she was happy living with Brody but they fought over everything. She had also tried to keep their marriage alive until the day they had broken it off but she had to take back Brody because it was bothering her son. That day Brody Weston was in a taxi,while going to work. Another taxi hit towards the taxi instantly killing Brody, so now that is when Rachel became a single mother. Rachel had been living in New york city for quite awhile, basically six years. She was now a busy mom working at a diner, her son was light of her life. Her dream being a Broadway starlet has been shattered after she was pregnant with David also name of Davy.

Rachel had always told her bestfriend , Kurt Hummel. Kurt and his husband had been men in David's life. She had not spoken to her highschool boyfriend. Finn Hudson in quite awhile. Finn himself had been busy in his life he had married a woman name Anna who had his daughter. They divorced sadly, and he was not in his daughter's life either. His daughter name is Lucia Maria Hudson. He cared for her quite a bit. He had to move to New york city, he became a office manager for a big ad company. But of course Rachel and her son go to the same school as Finn's daughter. She did do all the motherly things. People told her she should put the baby up for adoption or give him up but she could not give up her son.

On a Thursday morning, Rachel was serving coffee until the one guy she did not expect to see. He was tall, and that awkward look, and he was at her table. She walked over to him. "Hello what would you like to eat?"She asked him. Finn looked up seeing his love of his life he had never gotten over her. Maybe that is why his marriage had failed? He looked up at the brown eyed girl."Yes, I would like to get the egg platter."He said to her. Rachel looked at him nods, as she wrote on the piece of paper. "Order up, Fred."She said. Now Rachel saw Finn, her heart pounded. She felt her heart was very excited. She wanted to get to know him again.

Rachel had turned her back, and then notice he was gone leaving the money. His heart was not able to take it, Kurt did not tell him that Rachel was working at Sunset Diner, he would have never gone. He felt like he had to get back. He had a call from Anna, telling him he have to take his daughter to her field trip because she had to work plus it was his week anyway. He did avoid the fact he had to take care of her.

The next day, Rachel was getting Davy ready for the field trip she took that day off. She went to the parking lot look at you know. Finn Hudson was once again near her presents. She was surprised at this. She did hear he had gotten married, but Rachel was surprised he had a child. She went to buy a ticket at the ferry booth she had stepped in the boat with her son. She decided to approach Finn."Hey Finn"She said to him. He turned around seeing her once again."Hey , How have you been?"His heart ached seeing that her child was not his. He wished he never told her they were not able to speak again for his actions caused him to lose such a beautiful woman. Rachel looked at him smiled slightly."I have been really well."As the Ferry started to move. She went back to her son. She saw that Lucia went over to Davy."Hey Davy!"Lucia said."Daddy , lets sit here!"Of course the little girl looked at her daughter who was on the phone talking. She was disappointed, waiting for her dad to go to her. Rachel looked over at Lucia."Sweetie you can sit with us."She said to her. As Lucia also known as Lucy by few people, went over and sat by Davy as they talked. Rachel was excited to see the Lady of Liberty. As they arrived there, Rachel got out helping the two children. As she saw other people assisting their own children. Finn followed by shortly."Hey, Rachel do you think you can watch Lucy for me?"Rachel looked at him a bit upset."No I have to watch my own child."Finn had to get to work again, he hoped this field trip was short. Lucy went to take his hand, as he looked a bit away. He was not interested in her.

Rachel's phone had expectantly rang as she answered."Hello?"It was her boss , asking her to come in. Rachel was frustrated."I can't I told you I was unable to work a two weeks ago."She said to him her boss answered her."You will be fired if you do not come in you will need to come in hour."Rachel felt like today was a nightmare. She saw her ex boyfriend, found out his life was different but she had to work on the day she was going to focus on her son. She went to Davy."Hey, buddy we can't stay."She knew this would upset him."But mommy."He said sadly."I know but we need too." Finn looked over, he had to go too. But he was able to stay for two hours, he had a meeting at 3 pm. He approached her."How about I watch him until 3 pm."He said to her. Rachel had agreed."Sure Thanks."She said to him."I need someone to watch Lucy I don't have a baby sitter can you watch her?"Rachel looked over."Yes I would love too."She hugged her son. Buying a ticket, then she handed him her cellphone number."If something happens just call me. "She said to him. Her son was asthmatic so she handed Finn an inhaler."He might get an Asthma attack he gets two puffs."She said to him. She explained he had no allergies. She waved good bye as she got the boat. She felt this was the craziest day ever. She arrived at work at two minutes late. She walked to her Boss, and clocked in.


	2. The day we are feeling for each other

The same day Finn have to watch two children. He was the same old Finn, he is a sweet guy but he doesn't think over what he does. He was getting bored of this field trip. He was glad, it was by lunch time. They were able to leave. He took them to a pizza shop." So what kind of pizza do you guys like?"He asked them. Davy looked up."Cheese pizza."He said he was kind of a picky eater as t is. Then his daughter Lucy decided to answer."Pepperoni."She said she was not so hard, she was a big meat person but she got that from her daughter. Finn ordered two pizzas one with half pepperoni and half cheese. Then he bought the monster pizza, which had all the toppings. He also ordered salad, and Buffalo wings. Of course the two children were excited to get pizza. Finn felt a bit awkward."So Davy, Lucy what do you guys like to do after this?" Davy smiles."Park!"He said excitedly. Lucy disagreed."Zoo, daddy."She said to him. Finn thought this was not fun."How about the library?"They both groaned. Davy loved the zoo of course."We can go to the zoo, ."He said to him. When the food arrived Finn gave them it. Lucy was a slow eater but Davy was eating sloppy. He then took a chicken wings unaware they were buffalo wings and bit into it. The pain of the spice burned his mouth. He was crying a bit. Finn was helping the little boy out. He felt like today is going to be a crazy day, and now that he had seen Rachel he was not sure if he can get her out of his mind again.

Rachel of course was working like a manic. She looked at the clock she had four more hours. She wanted to cry, but her mind was wondering off. She was messing up orders all day because there was one person in her mind it was Finn. She could not believe he was back in her life. She wanted to win him back but her heart was still healing from Brody's death, she remembered when Brody died, that call that was the worse. Of course she cared for Brody that was her son's father. But she did not love him like she does Finn. Her heart always pounded towards the one she lost her virginity with. She remembered that special night, and that was when she was Maria for West side story. She smiled to herself, she really needed to speak to Kurt about this. Her confusion was not the best thing ever, because that is why she had messed up. She decided to snap out of it. Making through her work. She knew she had to keep on going because she had no choose and she did not want to get fired. At times she was tired of working at a diner she wanted her dream to come back. Rachel kept on working, and her hands were a bit tough cleaning tables all the time.

Finn had brought the two kids at the zoo the two children loved going to the zoo."Hey , Davy what is your favorite animal?"She had asked her friend. Davy smiled at her."Polar bears."He said to her, he smiled at his friend. " I like the lions."She added."They growl so cool, and amazing."She told her friend. As they watch the seals, because they were in the central park. Finn was of course on his phone with a client. He was talking. As Lucy looked over, and whispers to Davy."Lets go to the lions."She whispered. Davy shook his head."My mommy always tells me to stay with adult."Before he knew it he was following his friend. Finn got off the phone looked around noticing both kids were gone. Great he lost two children and one of them was Rachel Berry's child. He went looking for them. Davy was looking at the animals. Both of the kids walked to the park after they were bored. Lucy thought this was fine since Finn never notices her anyway. Finn looked everywhere."Lucy! Davy!"He was panicking now, considering his daughter was missing. He did see they were not at the zoo. So he left the zoo looking hard, and he saw that they were both on the swing. He gently went infront of both of them. He went over stopped the swings taking them both on the bench."You guys are not allowed to move until your Rachel gets here."He was pissed. " But Daddy."Lucy whined, Finn snapped."You are in trouble Lucy, do you understand you can get kidnapped."He yelled at her, now Lucy was crying. He looked over and hugged him."I'm sorry Luc, I was scared."He told her. He sighs."Lets go you two."He said they followed he held both of his hands. He took them to Toy R us, and decided to let them play in there watching them this time. After the time came he went to the dock to meet Rachel they both agreed to meet there.

Rachel had arrived there she was five minutes late."Sorry."She said. Finn was annoyed he will be late."About time."He said snapping at her a bit."Sorry."She said to him, she went over."Hey you two, are you guys ready?"They both nod."Alright, I will be at my apartment after awhile, or did you want me to come back here?"She asked him."Your apartment is fine."He said, she gave him her apartment number. She then left with the two."Want to go the children's museum?"She asked them. They both nodded, she went to there before it closed. They had played there until it got about 6 pm, both kids were complaining they were hungry. She decided to get them Chinese food, she knew what her son liked. She started to carry the Chinese food home with her. She had walked to the apartment with the two kids, she had them eat at the table, after they were all done. Rachel had let both kids watch a movie in her bed. She had put Cinderella. She was cleaning up the kitchen, she went to check on them. Both kids were sound asleep, she knew it was a crazy day for them.

Rachel heard a knock on the door, she had opened the door she saw it was Finn standing out there."Hey"She said to the tall guy once again. She knew she had been saying that alot. "Where is she?"He asked her. "She is asleep, want to come in and talk for a bit?"She asked him kindly. He couldn't say no because it was Rachel Berry. He walked in." Want anything to drink?"She asked him, he went to the couch."No I'm okay."He said to her. She sat down." So this is weird isn't it right?"Rachel asked him."Very weird, so how long were you married?"He asked her."Six years, I had David a year later. Recently Brody and I were fighting consistently. We broke it off , then we agreed to get back together for Davy. Then a month later he was in a Taxi accident. He died on the scene What about you situation?"She asked him. To be honest Finn was a bit taken back she married that dancer, at Nyada. He hated that he did feel bad he died but he had a chance again right? " I got married to a woman I thought I was in love with but it was a huge mistake. I found out she was cheating on me."He said, Rachel saw Finn had bad luck with women on the cheating part."Oh I'm sorry."She said they started to talk, and talk like old times. When she heard crying, she knew it was her son. She got up to check on him, she gently started to sing on her bed, she saw her son was asleep.

She stood up and went back to Finn, but she noticed he was laying down. She looked over seeing he was asleep. She missed him every inch of him. She grabbed a blanket from the closet she put it on him. She wanted to kiss his forehead but she took atleast his shoes off. She left him to sleep. She wanted to lay by him but it was to fresh, so she went to bed laying by her son, going to sleep. She had woke up the next morning. She had gotten ready, she saw he was getting ready. "Want me to wake up Lucy?"She asked him."No I will get her."He went to Lucia, wakes her up gently. She smiled waking up."Ready , my lovely princess?"She nods, He carried her out."Bye Rach."He said to her, Rachel just waved her hand while she see them leave.


	3. The good, and the bad

Rachel was playing candyland with her son until she heard a knock. She opened the door, and she saw a crying Finn at her doorsteps. She had not seen him since those two weeks. She was surprised he was back, hey wait why is he crying? She looked up at him."You can come in if you want too."She said closing the door, she told David to play in his room. As her son left."Whats wrong Finn?"She asked her former boyfriend."He looked down covering his eyes."They did tests on Lucia."He said to her. He paused for a minute."She had..."He said whipping his eyes."My daughter has a brain tumor."He said sobbing in his voice. Rachel's heart had broken to hear that. She pulled him into a hug. She did not know what to say or due. She felt bad for him."I am sure she will be okay, treatments have gotten better."Finn lets go."Yes I know."He did not know why he went to Rachel when he was feeling that. He kind of wanted someone to be with him. Not with Kurt that was for sure. But he did turn to Rachel for a reason. She decided to help him, and this was such a bad luck for him.

Rachel had let Finn cry all he wanted until he decided to go. He was having a hard time about this. He said bye to her. She closed the door. She went to David hugged him."Want to go to Uncle Kurt's house?"She asked him. David smiled widely."Yes!"She smiled, and they started to get ready. She walked to his and Blaine's apartment. She knocked on the door. The door opened up, Kurt smiled and hugged Rachel."Hey girl, how are you?"She sighs."Insane, can we talk?"She asked him, he nodded. She walked into the apartment. Blaine walked by."Hey Rachel!"She looked over and hugged Blaine. David really liked playing with Blaine."Hey Uncle Blaine!"He said going to him. Kurt looked at his husband."Hey, can you take Davy out for ice cream?" David smiled big."Can we mommy?"Rachel nods."Of course."She saw the two walking out. "Finn and I ran into each other two weeks ago, I was hoping it was a phase that I still love him."She explained to him."What i'm I going to do?"Rachel asked him. "I suggest you wait a few months, he is going through a rough patch. I don't think it would be a good thing for you to get involved quite soon plus you are healing up."He said her."Yeah your right. How are things with the adoption?"She asked him. She knew they were adopting a child from China. She offered to be a surrogate for them but they both agreed to adopt first.

Kurt sighed."I wish sooner then it was."They tried adopting from Russia but found out there was a ban so that was not cool for them. They had couple adoptions fall through."We are looking for a little girl, to bring to our home."He sighed to her."Want some tea?"He asked her. Rachel nods."Yes of course.'He got up making tea handing her some. She sipped it."So how are things with you and Blaine?"Even though they talk often they were so busy, he was executive editor of vogue he loved Nyada but he found out he preferred fashion so he transferred to NYU for fashion, he loved it so much more. His dreams has changed after he found out working with Isabella was his dream. Blaine was the one who was in Broadways, he was in Aladdin last time. He was on the list to get a tony. They were very successful. Even the people who bullied Kurt had tried being nice when he visited Lima. You see Kurt father passed away a year ago. He successfully survived prostate cancer but his body was quite weak, he died in his sleep. Kurt had hard time with it, Rachel had helped them both. They were also there for Rachel when she needed them even more so Kurt.

"Rachel, do you think we can take Davy camping next weekend?"He asked her, she smiled at him."Of course you can."She said to him. She let them help raise her son with her. "Good because I don't know if I can fake liking camping. "He joked."And Davy will distract me from all the bugs, sleeping on the ground in a tent. Plus dirt, you know how hard it is to clean a Marc Jacobs."He said to her. She started laughing."No but I am not for one into camping."She said to him."Hey, I think you need a vacation do you want to come with us?"He asked her. She smiled and nod."Sure I will love too. " She said."Next Friday?"She asked him, he nod."Yes."He said to her, that made her relieved she had that weekend off."That is great timing."She said to him. The door opened with two other boys."Hey Mommy."He said handing her ice cream."Thank you sweetie."She said to him. Blaine looked over."He insisted we had to bring you some ice cream."He said leaning over to kiss Kurt. He sat down on the couch by him."So what are you guys talking about?"He asked. She shook her head."Nothing big."She said smiling. "We should head out, after we eat this ice cream."As they finished eating the ice cream. They were talking and joking, until it was time to go."Talk to you guys later."She headed home with her son and enjoyed another time playing with him.

Her phone rang, she looked at it. Said Finn."Hello?"She answered the phone."Hey , I need your help with something."he said to her. She was pretty surprised for this."What do you need?"She asked. He cleared his throat."Can you help me get full custody of Lucy?"He asked her. She could not believe what he was asking, but maybe he wanted to step up and being a father."Isn't her mom taking good care of her?"She answered him."No not Really, Rachel she has a Nanny, and when she gets older she wants her to go the boarding school. She is refusing to do any of the medical care for her too. Rachel please."Rachel sighs."Of course, we can work it out on Sunday okay?"She said to him."See you then."She hung up the phone. She saw it was late, she got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Sunday, Rachel went to meet Finn at the coffee shop to have a nice strong talk. She sat down waiting for him, and she waited for about an hour. She was about to leave when he walked over."Sorry I am late I was talking on the phone."He told her Rachel sat down."So how do you want to work things out? And how are you going to watch her and take care of her?"She had to ask him because a kid is not that easy of a job."Can you help me?"He said."You are the most trusting woman I know. I will pay you extra."He said to her."So you want me to be your Nanny?"She asked him. She knew this was crazy, asking a ex girlfriend to help raise his daughter. He sighs."No more a babysitter." He said to her. " I don't know."She said."Please Rachel. I will pay you more then any waitress job."He pleaded her, She looked and he was so desperate and she never thought of him pleading."Okay fine, I am not doing this money. "She said to him. She knew this might be a mistake, but she was going to do it to make him happy. He smiled at her."Thank you , Rach."He said to her giving a hug."I need to go , I have an appointment with a Lawyer."He said to her. She nodded her head."Of course see you later."She saw him walk out of that door, she wanted to kiss him but she was keeping the thought what Kurt told her. It was too soon.


End file.
